ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gozer
'''Gozer' (also known as Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Gozer the Traveler, Volguus Zildrohar and Lord of the Sebouillia) is the main antagonist of Ghostbusters and also makes an appearance in Ghostbusters: The Video Game. It is an ancient, ultra-powerful, malignant entity from another dimension who was summoned to New York City to destroy the world. Gozer was originally worshiped as a god by the Hittites, Mesopotamians, and the Sumerians around 6000 BC. Gozer is genderless (though it first appears as a female in the movie). It was worshiped by the powerful Cult of Gozer. Gozer has two trusted minions – themselves worshiped as demi-gods – that are harbingers of destruction and primary agents for its arrival: Vinz Clortho, The Keymaster and Zuul, The Gatekeeper. Gozer has visited our world twice, in 1984 and 1991, both times assuming the form of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. The Ghostbusters were able to thwart its efforts both times. History Ghostbusters Background An obscure deity, Gozer the Destructor's earliest known appearance was in Mesopotamia around 6000 BC and was worshiped by both the Hittites and Mesopotamians. It rose to prominence in Sumeria thousands of years later. During that time, various cults arose to worship it and in a short time, developed their own hierarchy and system of ritual magic. By the 4th millennium B.C. the Gozer Worshipers, or "Gozerians" consisted of a large Sumerian sub-culture and was engaged in a long, protracted war with the followers of Tiamat. Eventually Gozer and its followers were defeated and Tiamat banished Gozer from this world. World of Gozer Audio Displays; Board of Trustees area (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (2009) (Video Game). Terminal Reality. Audio Display says: "Few historical records of this period exist and much of what we know about the time period relies on conjecture, legend, and unverified occultist text. Gozer was worshiped by a large Sumerian subculture dedicated to destruction and chaos. The Gozer Cult waged a long protracted war with the followers of Tiamat in the 4th millennium B.C." World of Gozer Audio Displays; Board of Trustees area (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (2009) (Video Game). Terminal Reality. Audio Display says: "The armies of Tiamat defeated the Gozer Cult and the resulting mythology tells of the victorious Tiamat banishing Gozer from this world." The first known written reference to Gozer is a brief phrase in an Egyptian legend believed to reach back to the end of the Middle Kingdom (2040-1650 B.C.). This particular chronicle, dated to approximately 1600 B.C., warns about a powerful deity of the Hyksos known as Zuul, or Gatekeeper, minion of Gozer. The menace of Gozer did not end with the passing of the Hyksos (the Egyptians overthrew their masters in 1567 B.C.). Though its worshipers remained silent for more than 3000 years, remain they did. It was later that Gozer also became known as The Traveler; visiting multiple worlds and conquering them. During each of its manifestations in the material plane throughout history, Gozer would first gain access to a world through the coupling of two demi-god minions Vinz Clortho the Keymaster and Zuul the Gatekeeper. Though only the names of two such minions are known, there are believed to have been others. Once the minions had opened the doorway to an new world, Gozer would allow its worshipers or a hero from that world to choose the Destructor form that Gozer would use to destroy their world. World of Gozer Audio Displays; Board of Trustees area (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (2009) (Video Game). Terminal Reality. Audio Display says: "Gozer the Destroyer became Gozer the Traveler, voyaging to multiple worlds and conquering them. In a key aspect of the legend, Gozer allowed one hero from each world to choose its own Destructor Form. Gozer would then manifest in the chosen form to destroy and conquer that world. Gozer gained access to each world via the coupling of two demigod ambassadors, a Keymaster and a Gatekeeper. History only reveals the names of two of these minions, Vinz Clortho and Zuul. It is believed there are many others. Gozer the Destroyer--" During the rectification of the Vuldronaii, The Traveler came as a large and moving Torb. Then, during the third reconciliation of the last of the Meketrex Supplicants, they chose the form of a giant Sloar.Vinz Clortho (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 20: Keymaster (1984) (DVD ts. 1:00:55-1:00:57). Columbia Pictures. Vinz says: "Vinz Clortho, Keymaster of Gozer." Vinz Clortho (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 20: Keymaster (1984) (DVD ts. 1:01:17-1:01:37). Columbia Pictures. Vinz says: "Gozer the Traveller. He will come in one of the pre-chosen forms. During the rectification of the Vuldronaii, the Traveller came as a large moving Torb! Then during the third reconciliation of the last of the Meketrex supplicants, they chose a new form for him, that of a giant Sloar! Many Shubs and Zuuls knew what it was to be roasted in the depths of a Sloar that day, I can tell you." Gozer had, however, not been entirely forgotten in this world and by the early 20th Century, a powerful new Cult of Gozer was active in New York City. Led by the architect and physician Ivo Shandor and including some of New York City's most powerful business leaders and power brokers. Following the end of World War I, Ivo decided that humanity was too sick to survive and throughout the 1920s he and his cult built an elaborate series of paranormal mechanisms across Manhattan with the intent of summoning Gozer back to this world and destroy it. The cult would conduct a number of bizarre Gozerian rituals on the roof of the 55 Central Park West building, which Shandor had designed as a super-conductive antenna for spiritual turbulence, the manifestation points for the Gozer's minions as well as the Gateway for Gozer itself. Also, a powerful magic called Mandala was created in order to power-up the god's newly manifested body by the spirit energy. Despite this, Shandor died before being able to bring about the end he sought. His efforts however were not in vain, simply premature—as in 1984, the Traveler would finally come. The Destructor's Coming In 1984, the ghosts started plaguing the city, being the first sign of Mandala working, and thus the sign of Gozer's coming. First, the two minions Zuul and Vinz Clortho were sent ahead to choose their appropriate bodies to possess, and together they would open the gate to release their master in New York. Peter discovered that Dana was being possessed by Zuul and Egon and Janine were successfully able to hold Louis; who was possessed by Vinz Clortho. During this time, a man named Walter Peck switched off the Containment Unit, releasing all the captured ghosts which started to roam around, waiting for Gozer. Unfortunately for the Ghostbusters, Vinz was able to successfully escape and locate Zuul. Though the Ghostbusters were able to make it to the building, they were too late to stop Zuul and Vinz from completing their ritual and summoning forth Gozer, transforming the bodies of Dana Barrett and Louis Tully to the Terror Dog forms of their possessors in the process. Gozer appeared out of the Temple of Gozer in the form of a female covered in strange slime-like clothes. The Ghostbusters (specifically Peter) sent Ray in to confront Gozer first, to which Ray ordered Gozer to cease all supernatural activity. Gozer asked Ray if he was a god, then started blasting the Ghostbusters when he said no. The Ghostbusters attempted to blast Gozer, but their streams were deflected. The "nimble, little minx" then vanished, causing the Ghostbusters to think they had won. But then Gozer demanded that the Ghostbusters "Choose the form of The Destructor!" - the form Gozer would assume to destroy them with. While Winston, Egon, and Peter were able to clear their minds, Ray accidentally thought of something, "...something that could never, ever possibly destroy us! Mr. Stay Puft!". But Gozer took this form and attacked the Ghostbusters as a giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. While the Ghostbusters burned some of Gozer's new form with their beams, it wouldn't hold the creature back for very long. The Ghostbusters then crossed the streams and forced the gate closed as Gozer looked on in horror, causing the entire top of the building to be consumed in a powerful explosion, incinerating the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and banishing Gozer back to its hellish realm. Zuul and Vinz Clortho went with Gozer and Dana and Louis were reverted to their human forms. Though the Ghostbusters had saved the city, the destruction that they caused got them kicked out of business. Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Destructor's Second Coming By 1991, Gozer became somewhat of a memory but a sudden fad led to an entire exhibit at the Natural History Museum devoted to it. However, it was not to be just a memory. The already undead Cult of Gozer, using their Mandala magic located in four places around the city, channeled their power in order to re-create the god without a portal. It probably took them seven years to make Gozer's return possible. A powerful ghost outbreak took place in these four Mandala locations, being caused by spirit energy flow, which led to Gozer's re-manifestation as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man right in the middle of Times Square. ]] However, this time, the god was too weak and had no minions of its own. In order to reach full power, Gozer needed more power from Mandala, and a sacrifice of a Shandor's blood. That's why it needed Ilyssa Selwyn, the direct descendant of Ivo Shandor: the man who made Gozer's comings possible. However, Gozer's returns weren't successful. The Ghostbusters team, along with their new recruit, the Rookie, battled its Destructor Form while it tried to capture Ilyssa. While original plan was to trap Gozer using the Super Slammer (a giant, car-mounted trap), the Rookie managed to do enough damage to the god's current weak form, destroying it. The Fate of the God With Gozer defeated, Ghostbusters believed that the Cult of Gozer is to bring him back the third time. However, Ivo Shandor became disappointed in his faith, and abandoned Gozer, intending to use Mandala's energy, released ghosts and Ilyssa as the sacrifice to become a god, taking a Destructor Form himself. Gozer's remains, in the form of a glowing skull of its female form, can be seen being held by Mayor Mulligan, who was possessed by the spirit of Ivo Shandor, who promptly tossed it over his back, indicating that the fallen god's usefulness to Shandor had finally come to an end. Secondary Canon History The Real Ghostbusters Gozer never appears in the cartoon, but has been referred to on a few occasions. Kenner Toys An animated version of her face is an image used in the Kenner Ghostzapper toy weapon. NOW Comics In the NOW comic based on the cartoon, Egon was briefly transported to an alternate Earth where Gozer had apparently won and wiped all life from it. In one panel, graffiti reading "Gozer rules!" can be seen. IDW Comic Series Main Canon Tiamat is the sister of the Gozer and they had an intense rivalry. She or her followers were able to initially banish Gozer from the physical plane. Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.16). Ray says: "One thing that has been consistent: she's the sister of Gozer and they had a real rivalry going on. In fact she - or her followers - were responsible for Gozer's banishment from this dimensional plane to begin with." While performing a job for Woodrow Wainwright Fraser III, the Ghostbusters went up against 2/3 of the Ghosts of Christmas. The Ghost of Christmas Future took Fraser, Peter, and Egon to a possible apocalyptic future where Gozer returned in a different Destructor form on Christmas, that of a giant talking worm with tentacles. Peter and Egon also experienced rapid aging and were approximately in their sixties. The duo was without hope as crossing the streams wouldn't be as powerful as having the entire team present. Then Egon was seemingly killed when Gozer crushed him. However, everyone was returned to the present when Peter wrangled the Ghost of Christmas Present from Fraser. During the Infestation, an avatar of Britt coordinated a plot to capture part of Gozer's essence. She would need both the Zombies and the Ghostbusters to achieve this goal. 37 Zombies were directed to infect, and thus weaken, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. The Ghostbusters arrived and used Poltergeists to neutralize Stay Puft's necrotic double. Due to the forced split and the day's event, Stay Puft dispersed. Egon predicted that Gozer's essence would reform and the team best prepare for it. Britt secretly captured a fraction of Gozer's essence with a Ghost Trap she stole. Months later, Gozer appeared in Ray's dream during a segment of "The Ja'nine Show," a talk show hosted by Janine Melnitz. Gozer was in the audience and asked Ray if he was a god. When Ray answered "Yes," Gozer blasted Ray and he found himself hanging over the edge of the Shandor Building roof. The next day, Idulnas communicated with the essence of Gozer on an observation deck at the Empire State Building. Apparently, Gozer ordered Idulnas to quickly procure the Selector, Ray Stantz, for the rite of change and allow for a new Destructor Form to be chosen. Idulnas attempted to influence Ray by clocking him. However, Ray's Spirit Guide reached Ray first and told him to only think about the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Ray complied and Gozer manifested, but still as Stay Puft. Angered by the turn of events, Idulnas teleported away and left the Ghostbusters to deal with Gozer. While Egon, Peter, and Winston blasted away, Ray took the completed and untested Megatrap with him down to Room 2206. Ray then held the trap outside a window underneath Stay Puft and captured all of Gozer's essence that could be trapped. Tiamat's arrival to the physical plane did not go unnoticed. Gozer was awakened by her presence. Nourished by her taunts, Gozer's resolve strengthened once more and he set out to correct past mistakes. A couple of weeks after the Ghostbusters' first encounter with Tiamat, the Ghostbusters raced to Hart Island to confront the newly escaped Vigo. While en route to the island, Ray was explaining the island's history when the latent spirit of Gozer induced a trance state. Gozer posed as Ray's Spirit Guide and revealed himself when Ray got close and asked if the visit was important. Gozer replied "Yes" but was interrupted when Peter slapped Ray awake. After the Ghostbusters docked, Gozer induced another episode. Now in the form of Ivo Shandor, Gozer stated he wasn't done yet. Amused by Ray's warnings, Gozer switched to various forms of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and queried if he was arrogant enough to think he could kill a god. Ray awoke from the trance with his shoulders on fire. During the opening battle with Vigo, Gozer induced another episode. Gozer revealed he wanted to resume its purpose - to destroy worlds and dimensions - but to also destroy its sibling Tiamat. Since Ray was the Selector, Gozer demanded he set him free. Gozer took on the form of the Spider Witch next and reiterated that it would fulfill its purpose: destruction. Gozer became angry at Ray's continued resistance. While berating Ray in the form of a Torb, Gozer was interrupted by Tiamat. Gozer exclaimed he would end Tiamat once and for all. As the two battled in Ray's mind, the other Ghostbusters attempted to exorcise Ray but to no avail. As they adjusted their streams to maximum, Gozer flung them across the laboratory. Tiamat held her own against Gozer and mocked him at every turn. Gozer realized he could gain more power by taking back the essence the Ghostbusters trapped a few years ago. He dispatched the Ghostbusters with a shockwave then launched Kylie into the back door of Ecto-1b after she fired at him. Gozer went to the Containment Unit but the biometric security denied access because Ray was possessed. Before it could rip the hull apart with its hands, Gozer was wrangled by the other Ghostbusters. Tiamat ripped Gozer's consciousness from its Sloar form and gloated. She admitted she manipulated Ray's memories so that Gozer wouldn't learn about the Containment Unit's security measures, thus having a brief taste of hope of winning then despair in the face of defeat. Gozer protested Tiamat's treachery but she tossed him into her mouth. Gozer's consciousness was banished to another dimension and in time would gather its strength back. Tiamat (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.17). Tiamat says: "Oh, his consciousness will wake in another dimension. Eventually he'll even be able to destroy again. But for the time being, all he'll do is mope." Deviations In an alternate timeline, the Ghostbusters chose not to cross the streams. The Stay Puft Marshmallow Man took over Manhattan and coated the city in its marshmallow-like substance. To make matters worse, it expelled sentient poop dubbed Mini Pufts. Gozer was not pleased with being bound to the form of Stay Puft. It was disturbed by the sound of its voice, having its expression stuck in a smile, and being adorable. It found the only thing as tall as it were trees and buildings and became lonely. It was a nightmare. The Stay Puft form was bound to this dimension and Gozer was bound to the Stay Puft form. It wanted to go back to its home dimension, thus liberating itself from the form, but could not do so by itself. Stay Puft walked to the Firehouse and peeked through the hole in the ceiling at the Ghostbusters, greeting them a "Hey, guys. What's up?" The Ghostbusters responded by shooting at them. He spit on them. Seven and half minutes later, the Ghostbusters finished processing what Gozer wanted. They agreed to help but refused to cross the streams. An hour later, Egon and Ray thought of releasing and recruiting Tempore Ruga, a ghost with the power to fold time. At first, Tempore wasn't interested in helping then Winston pointed out the world was ruled by Stay Puft. Tempore quickly changed his mind. Egon directed Stay Puft to meet them at the Temple of Gozer, where they would conduct the time fold. Gozer suspected something but went along, fully intending to go back on its word and force the Ghostbusters to choose a new form once it went back to past. They threatened to make his new form that of an animated character named Loofajoe Rectangleshorts. Stay Puft was horrified at that prospect but argued this conversation wouldn't happen once it went back in time. Tempore instructed Stay Puft to concentrate on the point in time it wanted to go back to then flew into its head. Gozer returned to the point where it battled the Ghostbusters before asking them to chose the Destructor Form. Gozer realized before being sent back, the Ghostbusters went back in time themselves and put up posters of Loofajoe around the Temple. Unwilling to be given that form, Gozer acquiesced and went back through the portal. It threatened to return. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 4 or higher *'To Trap:' Gozer cannot be Trapped. *'When Hit:' Leaps 3 spaces away (does not pass through intervening spaces). *'When Missed:' Roll the Event Die until you roll a Gate, and then Gozer moves to a random space adjacent to that Gate. *'Special:' **At the end of the round, Gozer leaps 2 spaces towards the nearest Ghostbuster, then pushes all Ghostbusters within Line of Sight of Gozer 1 space towards the nearest edges of the map. **If Gozer leaves the map, roll the Event Die until you roll a Gate symbol, and then place Gozer in a random space adjacent to that Gate. Side B Gozer is a Sumerian shape-shifting god of destruction also known as Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, Gozer the Traveler and Lord of the Sebouillia. Gozer gains entry to worlds via a ritual performed by two demi-god minions: Vinz Clortho the Keymaster and Zuul the Gatekeeper. Upon entering a new world, a worshiper chooses the Destructor form that Gozer would use to destroy their world. When Gozer demanded the Ghostbusters to choose the form of the Destructor, Ray Stantz tried to think of something that could never harm them and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man "just popped in there." Classification Secondary Canon In IDW Comics' ongoing series, Ray remarks Gozer is a Class 7. Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19" (2014) (Comic p.4). Ray says: "Two Class Seven Entities. Two of them. In my mind." In Ghostbusters: The Board Game, Gozer is a Class 7. Powers and Abilities Gozer the Gozerian is usually reputed, with few exceptions, to be the most powerful being the Ghostbusters have ever faced. It displayed an extraordinary array of abilities including dimensional travel, shape-changing, telepathy, great agility and stamina, lightning blasts, invisibility, intangibility, pyrokinesis and weather control. In fact, its mere entering Earth's dimension caused increases in paranormal activity and the disruption of natural forces (the storm clouds and earthquake before the battle). However, Gozer does have limitations and weaknesses (as few as they may be); primarily, the Gozerian Temple atop the Shandor apartment building was Its means on entering Earth's dimension. In fact, by the time the Ghostbusters crossed the streams, Gozer had still not fully entered our world and must therefor create a form chosen by man as an irony. Because of its limited time on Earth, Gozer's true power is not known. Had the Ghostbusters delayed, Gozer might have become too powerful for Total Protonic Reversal to stop it. This remains pure conjecture and speculation. Thankfully, the Ghostbusters did destroy the temple and banish Gozer back to its own universe. During its second coming, it had no portals to transport it fully, so in its new (but still Stay Puft) form, it was relatively weak and required a lot more power to absorb to become the true being it is supposed to be. Because of that, the Ghostbusters managed to defeat it a second time. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' Secondary Canon *'The Real Ghostbusters' **"Citizen Ghost" ***While Peter talks to Cynthia Crawford about what happened right after they fought Gozer for her UBN piece. **"The Collect Call of Cathulhu" ***Egon, in a memorable piece of dialogue, reveals "Cathulhu makes Gozer look like "Little Mary Sunshine." Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Collect Call of Cathulhu" (1987) (DVD ts. 05:57-06:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Cathulhu makes Gozer look like Little Mary Sunshine." **"Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" ***While going through their longer than usual worksheet, the paranormal activity is mentioned to be "as bad as when Gozer was around" and "Proteus is one of the primal gods like Gozer." Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:21-06:25). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "This is as bad as when Gozer was around."Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 06:29-06:30). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "No. None of the readings indicate a return of Gozer."Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" (1987) (DVD ts. 18:54-18:56). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Proteus is one of the primal gods like Gozer." **"The Devil in the Deep" ***While talking to the journalist Alice Johnson from Celebrity Magazine, Peter asks if he mentioned Gozer yet. Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil in the Deep" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:47-02:48). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "Did I tell you about Gozer? There was a nut." **"The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" ***Egon believed Murray the Mantis had a life energy as high as Gozer's.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:07-10:10). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "He could have a life energy as high as Gozer's." **"Captain Steel Saves the Day" ***When the other Ghostbusters hear Ray scream in horror, one of their guesses was that Gozer was returning. Gozer is mentioned twice. Winston Zeddemore, Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Captain Steel Saves the Day" (1987) (DVD ts. 01:34-01:35, 01:40-01:41). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Gozer's back, right?", "Janine says: "Worse than Gozer?" **"The Haunting of Heck House" ***When Egon is refusing Jeffers Marston's proposal, he lists off threats they faced before, including Gozer. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Haunting of Heck House" (1990) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:58). Time Life Entertainment. "Egon says: "We faced Demons, Monsters, Gozer, Multi-Dimensional Invasions..."'' *'88MPH Studios' **Legion 1 ***Referenced by Corkie and Peter on page four *Ghost Busted (manga) **On the preface, Chapter 5 page 107, and Chapter 6 page 157, Gozer is mentioned. *'Ghostbusters IDW Publishing Comics' **"Displaced Aggression 1" ***Referenced by Peter on page nine **"Displaced Aggression 4" ***Referenced by Koza'Rai on page eight **"IDW Publishing Comics- Past, Present, and Future" **"IDW Publishing Comics- Tainted Love" ***Ray mentioned Gozer on page eight **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 1" **"Ghostbusters: Infestation 2" **Volume One ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #6 ****Mentioned in P.C.O.C. Datasheet ***Issue #14 ****Ray asks about Gozer on page two **Volume Two ***Issue #11 ****Mentioned by Kylie Griffin on page 6 and 16. Kylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.6). Kylie says: "What month was the thing with Gozer and Stay Puft?" Kylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.16). Kylie says: "It corresponds almost perfectly with wars, with genocide, the coming of Gozer, with the whole Vigo thing..." ****On page 21, Tiamat alludes to Gozer. Tiamat (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.21). Tiamat says: "Your people have defeated my brother." ***Issue #12 ****Mentioned by Ron Alexander Ron Alexander (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #12" (2014) (Comic p.19). Ron says: "Because the whole Gozer thing never caused anyone any trouble before." ***Issue #13 ****On page 19, Tiamat refers to Gozer Tiamat (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13" (2014) (Comic p.19). Tiamat says: "An instrument of the Traveler." ***Issue #14 ***Issue #15 ****Dramatis Personae - Louis Tully ****On Page 8 and 9, mentioned by Kylie Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.8). Kylie says: "She and Gozer were both Sumerian gods - brother and sister - and they did not have a happy relationship." Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.9). Kylie says: "She's a goddess of chaos. The only constant has been a feud with Gozer." ***Issue #16 ****Mentioned by the Judge Ghost on page two. Judge Ghost (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16" (2014) (Comic p.2). Judge Ghost says: "You are charged with interfering with the Destructor. How do you plead?" ****Mentioned by Future Egon on page four Egon Spengler (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16" (2014) (Comic p.4). Egon says: "Tiamat is far more powerful than Gozer." ****Mentioned by Ray on page 14 Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16" (2014) (Comic p.14). Ray says: "Remember what our alleged future selves said - Tiamat is more powerful than Gozer, addicted to chaos, and we should remember what chaos needs." ****Mentioned by Peter on page 15 Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16" (2014) (Comic p.15). Peter says: "Remember how we beat Gozer?" Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16" (2014) (Comic p.15). Peter says: "That was her beef with our pal, Gozer, too - he wanted to destroy everything." ****Mentioned by Narrator on page 18 Narrator (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16" (2014) (Comic p.18). Narrator says: "It's a wonder that Gozer didn't encourage the process - it would have saved him a lot of trouble." ***Issue #17 ***Issue #18 ***Issue #19 ***Issue #20 ****Mentioned in Story So Far ****Mentioned in Tiamat's biography in Dramatis Personae ****Alluded to by Peter on page 3 Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20" (2014) (Comic p.3). Peter says: "You got possessed by two Class Sevens, gave your protege a concussion, and almost punched a hole into the Containment Unit." **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters ***Issue #1 ****Mentioned by Kylie on page 13 Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.13). Kylie says: "He means gods or demons making a big entrance, like the Collectors or Gozer." **Ghostbusters Annual 2015 ***Mentioned in the Story So Far page. Narrator (2015). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2015" (2015) (Comic's Story So Far). Narrator says: "They've faced the sister of Gozer -- the Sumerian deity of chaos." **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Mentioned on page 19 by Egon Spengler. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.19). Egon says: "Why not during the coming of Gozer?" *Ghostbusters: Deviations *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game Trivia *In the January 20, 1983 script, Gozer was noted as the absolute ruler of the sixth dimension. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 125 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In Dan Aykroyd's original script, the root of New York's widespread psychic disturbances lay in the fact that a 'Zuul' -- a generic term for the other-dimensional creature which would later evolve into the Terror Dogs -- had somehow strayed out of its rightful time and place and was being held captive by the Ghostbusters' employer, himself a transdimensional being. Unfortunately, the Zuul happened to be a favored pet of the all-powerful Gozer -- absolute ruler of the sixth dimension -- who, it seemed, would stop at nothing to recover it. When this concept was superseded in subsequent drafts, Zuul became a given name for the female Terror Dog, which -- along with her like companion Vinz Clortho -- is seeking refuge from the Gozer in New York." *According to Dan Aykroyd, Gozer was based on several things - a Gozer Chevrolet dealership in upstate New York and was a name related to a documented haunting in England, the one "Poltergeist" was based on. During the haunting, the name Gozer appeared on walls and things. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 97 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Dan Aykroyd says: "Gozer is based on several things. For one, there's a Gozer Chevrolet dealership in upstate New York. A little more to the point, though, is the fact that Gozer was a name that related to a documented haunting in England -- the one Poltergeist was based on, in fact. During this particular haunting, the name Gozer appeared mysteriously throughout the house, written on walls and things. So we figured we might as well take something that had been reported in the public domain as an actual occurrence and use it in the film as our main demon and supernatural force." **In addition, a "gozer" is a Hebrew term that refers to the mohel or surgeon who performs circumcisions within the religion of Judaism. Jewish Encyclopedia "Circumcision Necessary or Not?" Paragraph 5 *Gozer was originally supposed to look like Bert Parks then in later Aykroyd-Ramis collaborations, a Richard Young-type. For awhile, the look of Gozer was going to based on David Byrne of Talking Heads. One day, Ivan Reitman came into the office and suggested they make Gozer a woman. Reitman thought it might be more interesting if Gozer was rather androgynous-looking, someone like David Bowie or Grace Jones. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 170 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Appearing before the Ghostbusters as a kind of New Wave demon, the character of Gozer had passed through more drastic conceptual variations than any other creature in the film. Described in Dan Aykroyd's script as looking like Bert Parks, and in later collaborations with Harold Ramis as a Robert Young-type character, Gozer - in its final form - resembled neither." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 170 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Joe Medjuck says: "Ivan thought it might be more interesting if Gozer was rather androgynous-looking - someone like David Bowie. That idea led logically to the consideration of androgynous-looking female rock stars - someone like Grace Jones would have been perfect. Unfortunately, by the time we came up with this concept, it was too late to sign on a big name. We did retain the basic idea, however, which is why Gozer appears in the form of a woman." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 177 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "As originally conceived, Gozer was to have been a rather nondescript, kindly-looking man. Finding the approach too conventional, Ivan Reitman opted instead for a malevolent highly-contemporary androgynous-looking female." Entertainment Weekly ""Ghostbusters: An Oral History" Joe Medjuck quote 11/7/14 Labrecque, Jeff (2014). "Ghostbusters: An Oral History". Entertainment Weekly. **At first Harold Ramis didn't think the androgynous look would work but later realized Gozer choosing a contemporary form made sense. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 170 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Harold Ramis says: "I was not convinced that it was going to work - Gozer in five-inch spike heels and a plastic bubble suit. But, considering the fact that Gozer could take any form it wanted, it made sense that it might choose to materialize as this very contemporary figure. And there is something rather terrifying and slightly sadistic in some of these New Wave styles. Ultimately, I think Ivan's instinct paid off. Having Gozer as a woman set up some very funny lines - things like 'This chick is toast' and 'Let's show this prehistoric bitch how we do things downtown.'" *In the original premise for the movie, Gozer was originally conceived as taking the form of Ivo Shandor, the builder of Gozer's temple. Ivo was to be played by Paul Reubens and described as being a kindly looking man in a nondescript suit and tie. Possibly an appearance for having first been introduced to the Earth realm during the 1920s. (Which, in turn, may have also been the inspiration for Peter's example describing Gozer returning in the form of FBI director J. Edgar Hoover) *Originally, Gozer was to have another form after the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 155. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Although it was always the intent to have Gozer appear first in quasi-human form and then transmutate into a giant walking ad for Stay-Puft marshmallows, early plans were to have the melting marshmallow man reconfigure itself yet again into a third, even larger and more horrific manifestation. Three advanced Gozer concepts by Berni Wrightson and one by Robert Kline." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 180 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Early brainstorming had the Stay-Puft marshmallow man as but an interdimensional form which the Gozer assumes on its way to becoming something truly monstrous, both in size and appearance. Berni Wrightson's exploration of this theme was both surreal and terrifying." *Anna Carlisle, a punk rock singer, was offered the role of Gozer but she declined. Harold Ramis (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 1:26:20-1:26:33). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Harold Ramis says: "Remember you offered it to Anna Carlisle, who was a punk rock singer at the time? Her complaint was 'No, the chicks in this movie are just to be had!' " *During auditions, Slavitza Jovan played Gozer as a timeless figure and an "almost arrogant Roman empress" who felt regular humans were beneath her. Entertainment Weekly ""Ghostbusters: An Oral History" Slavitza Jovan quote 11/7/14 Labrecque, Jeff (2014). "Ghostbusters: An Oral History". Entertainment Weekly. *Due to Slavita Jovan's Slavic accent, Gozer's voice was dubbed by Paddi Edwards. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 183 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Due to the actress' Slavic accent, the voice of Gozer was dubbed by Paddi Edwards." **Going off Jovan's accent, in the "Choose or perish" dialogue, Bill Murray did a take where he responded 'Jews and berries? I don't understand.' Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 183 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "Bill did a hilarious take of this scene playing off the fact that the actress had an accent. When Gozer says, 'Choose and perish,' Bill responded: 'Jews and berries? I don't understand.'." **Ivan Reitman was concerned Jovan's accent would come off as funny. Six to seven voices were considered. Reitman tried a traditional 'voice of God' but he thought it was too boring. He tried an effeminate male voice with mixed results. Ultimately, a very low Exorcist type female voice was chosen. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 183 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Ivan Reitman says: "We tried for a long time to use the actress' real voice but because of her accent, I was afraid it might come off as being funny. After that, we went through six or seven different voices. I did one myself, but it wasn't very good. I tried a traditional 'voice of God' approach, but that was boring. I tried an effeminate male voice which was okay on some of the lines, but really sounded silly on others. Finally I decided on a very low Exorcist type female voice which - although it had obviously been used before - still worked out the best." *In the June 6, 1983 draft, Gozer was to have taken the form of a "a swirling psychic maelstrom topped by a disembodied aphid's head of monstrous proportions" over New Jersey. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 197 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The Stay-Puft confrontation came considerably later in the first Aykroyd-Ramis collaboration, but even in that draft, the Ghostbusters were to regroup in New Jersey for a final battle with the Gozer in its most terrifying form - a swirling psychic maelstrom topped by a disembodied aphid's head of monstrous proportions." *In the July 6, 1983 draft of the movie script, Vinz Clortho stated there were more servants than he and Zuul, declaring the "Precursors of Gozer" numbered one hundred. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 126. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Vinz Clortho says: "The Precursors of Gozer number one hundred." *In the August 5, 1983 draft of the movie script, Gozer had one more title, "Scourge of the Glethestements," Page 90 of August 5, 1983 Draft of "Ghostbusters" via Spook Central Glethestements being the religious text of the Sebouillia. * Because Gozer is referred as genderless, it (she) speaks with an androgynous voice neither feminine nor masculine but a combination of the two. *Gozer's double-flip was done by a stunt double at Entertainment Effects Group. Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 177 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Attached to a wire rig, Slavita Jovan prepares to launch herself into Gozer's double-flip - a maneuver completed later in post-production by a stunt double." Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 179 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Evading the particle streams, Gozer does an impressive double-flip - executed by a stuntswoman and shot during postproduction at Entertainment Effects Group." *Gozer seems to share some similarities to the Babylonian goddess of fertility, sexuality and war Ishtar. She is also often depicted with her favorite pets, lions, like Gozer has its hell hounds. *In the Ghostbusters II August 5, 1988 draft, page 83, Peter alluded to Gozer. Aykroyd, Dan & Ramis, Harold (1988). Ghostbusters II (August 5, 1988 Draft) (Script p. 83). Peter Venkman says: "You remember that, I'm sure: ancient Sumerian deity, big lizard dogs, hundred foot marshmallow man?" * In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, during the Central Park Cemetery Level (Realistic Version), Ray mentions the possibility that Gozer is only able to create one Destructor form per dimension and therefore will only be able to manifest as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man in this dimension.GBTVGReferenceGozerRV01.jpgGBTVGReferenceGozerRV02.jpg * Both times Gozer was defeated, the remains of its Stay Puft Marshmallow Man form rained all over New York and covered it in melted marshmallows. * In Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Version), Ivo Shandor and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's Tobin's Summaries indicate Gozer came to power around 4000 B.C. in Sumeria. *In the online preview of Ghostbusters Issue #6, magnified, inside the newspaper, Gozer's "Choose or Perish" quote from Ghostbusters is embedded. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10, Gozer appears as part of a recreation of the "Then Die!" scene in the first movie. *In Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19, the forms Gozer takes on are either inspired by the first movie or The Real Ghostbusters. **The Torb was mentioned by Vinz Clortho while he was in possession of Louis Tully in the first movie. **Hob Anagarak is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Cold Cash and Hot Water" **Proteus is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" **The black entity is based on a rejected design for a never used third form of Gozer in the first movie done by Robert Kline. **Gozer's Destructor Form from the first movie, the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **A Sloar, first mentioned by Vinz Clortho while he was in possession of Louis Tully in the first movie and encountered during the events of Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, on Shandor Island. *On the Convention Cover of Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1, one of Gozer's claws makes a cameo on the left side. *On February 12, 2015, the 4th stretch goal of , $450,000 of Ghostbusters: The Board Game, was introduced: Gozer. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #7 2/12/15 "Vinz Clortho Unlocked!" *On February 13, 2015, Gozer was unlocked. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #9 2/13/15 "Sub-creatures! Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, the Traveler has come! Choose and perish!" *On Gozer's character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption on the photograph quotes Peter's "Nimble little minx, isn't she?" line after Gozer dodged their initial attack in the first movie. ***The biography mentions Zuul, Vinz Clortho, Ray, and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man ***The biography quotes Ray's "It just popped in there" line *In Ghostbusters: Deviations, page 17, the Ghostbusters' idea for Gozer's next Destructor Form was Loofajoe Rectangleshorts - a nod to Spongebob Squarepants. References See also * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man - Gozer's Destructor Form. * Ivo Shandor - The one who made Gozer's manifestation possible and the leader of Cult of Gozer and the principal antagonist of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. * Cult of Gozer - The Cult that worshiped Gozer and, by the late 20th century, was composed entirely of ghosts. * Vigo - The antagonist of Ghostbusters II. *Gozer (Animated Version) Gallery Overall Primary Canon GB1film1999chapter26sc012.png GB1film1999chapter26sc027.png GB1film1999chapter26sc028.png GB1film1999chapter26sc029.png GB1film1999chapter26sc030.png GB1film1999chapter26sc034.png GB1film1999chapter26sc046.png GB1film1999chapter26sc050.png GB1film1999chapter26sc053.png GB1film1999chapter26sc054.png|Gozer as it leaps GB1film1999chapter26sc064.png|Gozer right before it vanishes Skull of Gozer.png|The skull of Gozer as seen at the end of Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon Projector discs0.jpg|As seen on Kenner Ghostzapper toy GozerPastPresentAndFuture.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" GozerPastPresentAndFuture02.jpg|As seen in "Past, Present, and Future" GozerIDWOngoing02.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #1 GozerIDWOngoing03.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #1 GozerIDWOngoing.jpg|As seen in Volume 1 Issue #1 GozerIDWOngoingIssue3CoverRI.jpg|As seen in Issue #3 Cover RI GozerPCOC01.jpg|Photograph in P.C.O.C. datasheet in Issue #6 GozerIDWV2Issue10CoverRI.jpg|On Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 Cover RI GozerIDWOngoing04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWV2-2.jpg|Tiamat and Gozer pages in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 TobinsSpiritGuideIDWV2-3.jpg|Tiamat and Gozer pages in Volume 2 Issue #15 GozerIDWOngoing05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 GozerAsIvoShandorIDW01.jpg|As Ivo Shandor in Volume 2 Issue #17 GozerAsIvoShandorIDW02.jpg|As Ivo Shandor in Volume 2 Issue #17 GozerAsIvoShandorIDW03.jpg|As Ivo Shandor in Volume 2 Issue #17 SpiderWitchIDW03.jpg|As Spider Witch in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 GozerIDWOngoing06.jpg|In possession of Ray seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #19 TorbIDW01.jpg|Form of a Torb seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 TorbIDW02.jpg|Form of a Torb seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 TorbIDW03.jpg|Form of a Torb seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 HobAnagarakIDWV2Issue19-1.jpg|Second form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 HobAnagarakIDWV2Issue19-2.jpg|Second form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 ProteusIDWV2Issue19-1.jpg|Third form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 ProteusIDWV2Issue19-2.jpg|Third form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing07.jpg|Fourth form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing08.jpg|Fourth form seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 StayPuftMarshmallowManIDWOngoing11.jpg|Shifting from Stay Puft to Sloar seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 SloarIDWOngoing01.jpg|Form of a Sloar seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 SloarIDWOngoing02.jpg|Form of a Sloar seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing09.jpg|In possession of Ray seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing10.jpg|In possession of Ray seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing11.jpg|Wrangled while in possession of Ray seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing12.jpg|Gozer's consciousness seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing13.jpg|Gozer's consciousness seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 GozerIDWOngoing14.jpg|Gozer's consciousness seen in Volume 2 Issue #19 ScoleriFireflyElywinStayPuftGetReal01.jpg|Cameo on Ghostbusters: Get Real Issue #1 Convention Cover GozerTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GozerTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GozerTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GozerTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GozerTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc11.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc05.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked Stretch Goal GozerDeviations01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations Non Canon GozerProduction04.jpg|Original concept GozerProduction01.jpg|Unused third form concepts GozerProduction02.jpg|Unused third form concepts GozerProduction03.jpg|Unused third form concept GozerProduction05.jpg|Unused third form transformation GozerProduction06.jpg|Unused third form transformation GozerProduction07.jpg|Unused third form transformation GozerProduction08.jpg|Unused third form transformation GozerProduction09.jpg|Unused third form transformation TempleOfGozerProduction06.jpg|Slavitza Jovan, in costume, at Temple of Gozer set, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.177 SlavitzaJovan02.jpg|Slavitza Jovan, in costume, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.177 ghostbusters_1984_image_023.jpg ghostbusters_1984_image_024.jpg ghostbusters_1984_image_032.jpg ghostbusters_1984_image_041.jpg Category:GB1 Characters Category:Class 7 Category:Cult of Gozer Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Deity Category:IDW Characters Category:Media Class 7 Category:GB:TBG Characters